


The Simulation

by DingDangDidItAgain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All violence and death is for fun and simulation only, Multi, Other, Universe Expanation, Why Overwatch functions, Will tag ships as they develop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DingDangDidItAgain/pseuds/DingDangDidItAgain
Summary: Ever wonder how a game of Overwatch is actually done? Ever wonder why you can have someone on both teams? Ever wonder why you can have a 12 way, no holds barred, McCree only match? Ever wonder what everyone else is doing? Yeah me too. This should clear some stuff up.Will be little snippets of story and not a fully fleshed out work.





	1. Premise

Off on the free-floating base, 14 miles out to sea, 24 heroes lie. This self-sustaining barge had everything they needed to survive and then some, along with something to keep them entertained while they were not in need.

On the end of the barge there was a large enclosed building with small attachments on both ends. This was the stage for all their training, playing, and sometimes relaxing. See, it had been programmed with places they’ve fought from their history.

To both ends go a number of contenders, whether it be equal or unequal it is entirely up to them.

All that absolutely must take place is entering the selection interface. A large wall of screens, six max on either side, with portraits of themselves and all their fellow heroes on them.

Every one is free to choose who they wish to play as with no repercussions aside from their own ability to be useful to their allies. 

The first time they did a 6v6 match with all the parameters turned up, it was chaos.

But that’s a whole other story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base is 14 miles out because that is where international waters are and some of them are still considered criminals or ex criminals by some laws. The base functions like a roomba, if it detects land 14 miles out, it changes course until it doesn't.
> 
> Simulation is run through Athena and is used to 'reskin' or camouflage heroes into other heroes or outfits. They gain their abilities in battle and form a sense of togetherness by knowing what other heroes can and cannot do. It also could be considered a way of learning the weaknesses of their allies so that if they ever go rogue, there will be ways to take them down.  
> Some still main themselves though. That's a problem.


	2. Lost in Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel plays as himself and gets jarred when he finds out that someone left their automatic translator off.

Gabriel chased down this stray Roadhog long enough, finally getting him out of the game. He lurched over to the rest of his team, dragging his injured foot as he went. Even with the hardened steel-toe, the chunk of metal had gone straight to his toes.

He grabbed Jack by the jacket, dragging him away from the action for a moment.

“I’m not about to die again so listen carefully Jack. You either attach your biotic generator directly to my chest or I’ll make _damn_ sure you don’t get play of the game.” He leans so close that Jack could feel the smoke seeping out of his mask. Jack did what any sensible human being would do. He smashed that generator directly onto Gabriel’s shoulder. The soft gold light illuminated the darkened room nicely.

“Feel better, mate?” Jack said in Jamie’s voice, cocking his head to the side. Gabriel had to blink a couple times to remember who’s who.

“I thought you were leaving the translator on.” Gabriel exasperatedly sighed, dropping a shotgun to rub at the mask in defeat.

“My words and his words-“ Jack gestured indiscriminately at himself. “Totally different language.” He slouched forward, forgetting that he’s supposed to be pretending to be someone else. It’s supposed to be like a recon mission, not a costume party.

“It’s jarring.” Gabriel tries to give him a reason to turn it back on.

“So is all this stuff on me. There ain’t a single reskin of the guy with less than some short sleeves.” Jack began to pull at the practically full-body wetsuit he had on.

“I can’t get into this now.” Gabriel shook his head, turning to peer out into the street. The payload was still moving. Good.

“Get Jack in some shorts for once.” Jack complains, jumping out of the building and right back into the action.

Gabriel can’t believe it sometimes when people uncheck the box for auto-translation. It’s gotten out of hand lately. He could have sworn the other team’s Roadhog sounded just like Angela. He, of course, wasn’t paying too close of attention to their voice when they were shooting scrap metal directly into his body like the confetti cannon they rigged up his last birthday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like using mics in-game, they can turn the other hero's speech into theirs. Some don't like to because they think it makes what their saying get confused. Some say it's the only way to play.


End file.
